


Once Upon A Time

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, johniarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted from my tumblr.  Surprise! I ship this little gem of a rarepair!<br/>I'm a TJLCer at heart, so don't tell; they might revoke my membership card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regeneration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279333) by [Lintilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintilla/pseuds/Lintilla). 



"Step aside John," Mycroft's voice rang out, cold an commanding. "I know he's convinced you of this," he gestured to where Jim stood behind John, " Richard Brooke charade. James Moriarty is a very convincing liar."

From outside of John's line of sight, Jim gave Mycroft a smug smirk and rolled his eyes, mouthing the word 'plebeian.'

John stood his ground, gun aimed at Mycroft, hands steady. "I don't want to hurt you, Mr. Holmes. I just want you to leave him alone."

"I only want what's best for England, John. He isn't who he says he is. Remember Sherlock-"

A shot rang out, and Mycroft fell to his knees, propping himself up with his umbrella.

Two pairs of eyes turned to John in surprise.

"Don't make me shoot again, Mycroft. The only reason you're still alive is because I care for your brother. The bonds of friendship only extend so far."

Mycroft flinched. "You knew," he gasped, though whether in pain or at the exclamation was unclear. "You know he's a criminal, you've known the whole time. Why do you protect him?"

"Because once upon a time, a long long time ago, I spent a school trip to Dublin reading fairytales to a bruised young genius no one appreciated."

John's grip on the gun tightened. "That little boy was so scared that everyone was right. That he was the villain," he looked over his shoulder at a wide-eyed, frozen Jim. "That little boy looked up at me, crying and alone and so /terrified/. And I told that little boy that I would love him anyway."

 


End file.
